


Entendimiento

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [5]
Category: DCU, Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Fights, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Richard se dio cuenta de que la única manera de mantener a Damian tranquilo es si lo ata.Día 5: Restricciones/ataduras.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 14





	Entendimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669137) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Dick del DCAU es un ojete, pero no tan ojete como el TITANS.

La primera vez que Dick conoció al hijo de Bruce no fue exactamente un buen encuentro. Casi había matado a un hombre y la mano no le tembló para levantar su espada contra Nightwing. Estaba de más decir que Richard fue quien salió airoso de esa batalla, era sin dudas no solo el más experimentado sino también el más ingenioso. Tomando por sorpresa al niño enojado lo amordazo, ato y suspendió en una lampara del alumbrado público.

El menor había peleado, intentado liberarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los nudos estaban bien hechos se limitó a mirar a Nightwing con el ceño muy fruncido. Gruñirle y soltar maldiciones que eran acalladas por la mordaza. Eventualmente, incluso dejo de hacer ruido. Su segunda pelea tuvo el mismo final. Así como, muchos de sus siguientes encuentros.

Richard lo dejaría atado un largo rato hasta que se cansara de pelear. Si estaba de buen humor, él mismo lo desataría para dejarlo regresar a su habitación. Si continuaba sacudiéndose y maldiciendo lo mantendría suspendido o amordazado en la soledad de la cueva en espera de que Alfred se compadeciera de él y le diera una mano. En otra situación el mayordomo también lo pasaría por alto, por lo que Damian terminaba esperando al regreso de su padre.

Grayson se pasa el dorso de la mano por los labios limpiando la sangre que se derrama por su mandíbula. Damian se revuelve en el suelo, sacudiendo sus brazos. Richard puede oír claramente el sonido de las articulaciones del menor dislocándose. Robin exhala por su nariz percatándose que los nudos son diferentes. Le había tomado un par de intentos, pero logro ver a través de la técnica de Nightwing.

El menor escucha el sonido las botas de su supuesto maestro alejarse. Se queda allí, con la mejilla presionando el duro suelo de la cueva, puesto que no lleva su máscara agradece que el piso se mantenga limpio. Sus brazos están sobre su espalda de modo que puede tocar sus codos con la palma de sus manos. La cuerda se cierra en sus muñecas y antebrazos. Cruza por su pecho envolviéndose en su cuello. Perdió su capa durante la pelea, sirviendo ahora como una mordaza improvisada.

El sonido de la ducha le confirma el paradero de Grayson. Las cuerdas rodean su torso, causando que sea difícil mover sus manos. Dick no le quitó los guantes o alguna pieza de su uniforme, de modo que el lazo no toca su piel directamente. Salvo un poco en su cuello, pero se precipitó en el calor del momento y disloco su muñeca en un vano intento de liberarse. Ahora, no podía ponerla de nuevo en su lugar.

Sus tobillos están sujetos a sus muslos manteniéndolo con las piernas dobladas. Quedarse boca abajo es la posición más cómoda para el largo periodo que pasará hasta que Grayson se digne a abrir uno de los nudos, Alfred aparezca o Bruce regrese. Dick sube la escalera secándose en cabello, observando que Damian está imposiblemente quieto. Da un paso atrás pensando que Wayne aprendió la lección, solo observándolo luchar de nuevo.

El héroe mayor sube a la cocina, intercambia algunas palabras con el mayordomo mientras se prepara un té, toma unas pocas galletas recién horneadas y descansa un rato. Casi una hora después regresa a la guarida del murciélago. Damian levanta su rostro llevándose la no tan grata sorpresa del regreso de Dick. Se encuentra con la espalda en el suelo, en otro intento de liberarse dio vuelva y no logro regresar a su posición inicial.

Grayson silba acercándose a la computadora, rodeando al menor. Damian aprieta sus piernas juntando sus rodillas. Dick se detiene percatándose de lo que el joven estaba intentando ocultar. Debajo de la pequeña falda de su traje, sus medias negras se encuentran empapadas de un líquido denso y ligeramente blanquecino. Robin no grita mediciones o tiene uno de sus típicos arrebatos de ira. Se queda mudo mientras desvía su rostro.

Ese es un buen momento para que el primer e ingenioso Robin diga un comentario atinado y rompa la extraña tensión que se acaba de formar. No lo hace. Richard se queda igual de callado, se pone de rodillas abriendo las ataduras en las piernas de Wayne. Damian siempre huye a su habitación después de sus peleas. Dick creía que lo hacía porque se encerraba a curar su lastimado ego. Acabó de comprender que no era así. Grayson toma la mordaza tirando de ella abajo esperando oír la explicación del menor.

“No me toques pervertido.” Dick intentó ser comprensivo, creería cualquier explicación que Damian diera por más estúpida o inverosímil que fuera. Todo lo que tuviera que decir para evitar pensar que Robin se había venido solo con la estimulación de estar atado y amordazado.

Peor aún, que se fue porque Dick lo golpeo, humillo, ato y amordazo.

“Lo dice el niño con los pantalones llenos de semen.” Damian no tiene una respuesta para eso. Aprieta su boca en una línea recta mirando a Richard. Grayson está un poco curioso, esa experiencia le serviría como moneda de cambio en un futuro. Robin no lleva su cinturón puesto, es una de las reglas no escritas de sus entrenamientos. Toma el borde de las medias obscuras y los calzoncillos tirando de ellas hasta donde las rodilleras lo permiten.

“Dije que no me toques.” Damian logra asentarle una patada no muy fuerte a Nightwing en la mandíbula. Dick lo empuja boca debajo de nuevo, haciendo otro descubrimiento. Sin dudas Robin siempre sería un estuche de sorpresas. Entre sus mejillas divisa el plástico negro de un enchufe.

Fue a entrenar con eso dentro de él. No importaba que explicación diera, aun si alegaba demencia temporal. Su situación era demasiado obvia como para ignorarla. El menor intenta esconder su rostro entre sus hombros, el color rojizo se instaura en su cuello y orejas. Grayson se pone de pie, sujetando los brazos de Robin. Obligándolo a levantarse también.

Toma la silla de Batman dándole media vuelta, forzando a Robin para que se siente sobre esta. Damian encoge sus piernas queriendo ocultarse, Richard regresa la mordaza a su boca y procede a abrir las botas verdes. Los delgados brazos del chico presionan el respaldo del trono del murciélago intentando usar la superficie como apoyo al regresar su muñeca a su lugar.

Ambos zapatos dejan sus pies permitiendo que Grayson saque las medias húmedas. Damian piensa lo peor, que le tomara una foto para burlarse o lo dejará ahí en espera de que su padre lo vea o ambas. Dick trabaja rápido y preciso como siempre. Levanta uno de los carnosos muslos colocándolo sobre uno de los reposabrazos de la silla. Envolviendo la pierna con la cuerda, comprueba que el agarre sea firme. Wayne ahora realmente quiere poder intentar negociar con su captor.

Patalea moviendo su otra pierna, intentando llegar con ella a su rostro para quitar la mordaza. Nightwing lo toma repitiendo el mismo proceso. Se encuentra con sus extremidades separadas, dándole una perfecta visión del interior de su cuerpo a Dick. Con sus pies elevados por la forma en que lo ató. Ese es el momento en el que debería irse o sacar su teléfono y tomarle una foto. No hace nada de eso.

Abre uno de los cajones de la mesa de que tiene el botiquín de primeros auxilio y acerca su mano al interior de las piernas de Robin. Los ojos de Damian se abren por la sorpresa, mirando hacia abajo manteniéndose al pendiente de los movimientos de Grayson. Dick toma el fondo del instrumento de silicona sacándolo parsimoniosamente del menor. Wayne se tensa negando de manera efusiva, como si eso fuera a tener a su hermano.

“Vaya...” Es el primer comentario que sale de los labios de Nightwing al notar el tamaño del objeto al interior del menor. Damian cierra sus ojos, volteando su rostro. “Sé que eres un adolescente y estos son problemas de tu edad. Si quieres explorar esto, bien yo te ayudaré. No creo que tengas un problema, porque al parecer ya había entrado en el juego sin saberlo.”

Damian niega de nuevo, él no lo quería así. No que lo hiciera por lástima y como una supuesta ayuda. El menor estaba dispuesto a competir con Starfire por el “amor” de Grayson, no sería un segundón y mucho menos una relación de una sola noche. Tira de sus manos, sacudiendo su pecho. Dick saca su camisa y la coloca cuidosamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Abre su cinturón, el botón de sus pantalones y finalmente el zipper.

Busca con su mano la palanca en la parte trasera de la silla para elevarla un poco más. Acomoda su pierna entre los muslos de Damian, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. Lo que tomo del cajón fue un condón. ¿Por qué Bruce tenía eso ahí en primer lugar? mete sus dedos en su ropa interior, revelando su polla. Robin lo ha visto antes, cuando “accidentalmente” entro en las duchas, pero es diferente en su estado actual.

Abre el envoltorio plateado, ajustando el látex a su circunferencia. Toma al chico por los tobillos frotando la punta de su miembro sobre el hoyo de Damian. Ya está lubricado y estirado, al parecer también disfruta más de la cuenta de sus encuentros rudos. Se empuja despacio, asombrado por la facilidad con la que se desliza al interior de Robin. Deteniéndose hasta que su cadera presiona el trasero del menor.

El interior de menor se siente increíble, no es algo que haya sentido antes. Cálido y estrecho, húmedo de sus propios fluidos, empapado del lubricante que uso al estirarse. Sus entrañas se contraen deliciosamente en cada jadeo que da. Damian aprieta sus labios juntos, abriendo un poco su ojo para mirar la unión de sus cuerpos. Espero largos meses por eso, aun si no era bajo sus condiciones se sentía mejor de lo que imagino.

Dick se siente grande en su cuerpo, llegando más profundo que cualquier objeto que haya metido en él. Su pene es tibio y palpita en su interior, abriéndolo de la manera en que quería. Richard lo mira a los ojos, dándole una de esas sonrisas altaneras. Sabe que Damian lo está disfrutando. Wayne se estremece, su piel se eriza cuando Grayson se acerca a él y besa su mejilla. Robin intenta inútilmente mover su rostro buscando que sus labios sean besados.

“No todavía.” Dice el mayor, mirándolo con la misma diversión. Frota los tobillos de Damian con sus pulgares mientras planta sus rodillas con firmeza en la silla. Besa el cuello del chiquillo, sus orejas y muerde por encima de su chaleco el pecho del menor. Dando algo de tiempo para que su infantil cuerpo se dilate. Robin lo aprieta de una manera sublime, haciéndolo contemplar la posibilidad de un segundo encuentro.

Dick retrocede sin prisas, abandonado el interior del chico. No es que quiera hacerle un daño permanente de todo modos. Wayne solloza con sus preciosos ojos lagrimosos. Dejando escapar la tensión en su cuerpo, el mayor se sumerge de nuevo en la virginal cavidad, extendiendo las entrañas de Robin. Grayson se maravilla por la intensidad de las nuevas sensaciones, mirando a Damian parpadear derramando las saladas gotas que humedecen sus sonrojadas mejillas.

El héroe mayor suelta un largo suspiro, su polla palpita dura al igual que una roca al interior de su hermano. En los últimos años nada lo había excitado tanto como mirar a Damian en esos momentos: con sus delgadas pero musculosas piernas atadas sobre el reposabrazos, manteniendo sus muslos separados dando una perfecta visión de su trasero. Sus manos sujetas en su espalda, con el rostro rojo y avergonzado. Acallado por una mordaza hecha de su propia capa.

Grayson lo azota sin piedad, hundiéndose en la tierna carne. Ahogando sus sollozos en la mordaza, chilla apretando la tela entre sus dientes. Percibiendo como su supuesto hermano golpea su estómago metiéndose en sus entrañas, incrustándose en sus profundidades. Llega tan hondo que puede distinguir la manera en que el miembro de Richard se mueve en dentro de su vientre. Si no llevara su chaleco puesto, también Dick podría verlo.

Dick consigue un ritmo constante, siendo duro en sus movimientos sin dejar de mirar al menor. Lo empuja un poco hacia arriba en cada penetración, ganándose un gimoteo por parte de Robin. La pequeña polla de Damian tiembla y se sacude, lista para derramarse. La conocida sensación de presión en su vientre se hace imposible de ignorar. Las cuerdas en su piel pican, aplastando la suave carne. Eso dejará moretones.

El menor chilla encogiendo los dedos de sus pies, el sonido húmedo que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar es tan perversos. Dick jadea contra su oreja, su aliento caliente golpea la piel sensible del chico. Sus piernas están entumecidas por mantenerse en esa posición poco cómoda. Richard lo clava con malicia, separando sus paredes, obligando al inmaduro cuerpo de Robin a tomarlo. Dándole al adolescente una estimulación para la cual aún no está preparado. Damian aprieta sus ojos, tiritando. Grayson sigue rozando esa zona en su interior.

Damian hecha su cabeza atrás, gritando contra la tela en su boca. Moliendo al mayor en su apretado cuerpo. Sus piernas aun atadas se sacuden al tiempo que los hilos de semen blanquecino ensucian su chaleco. Grayson muerde la piel en el cuello de Robin haciendo una marca sobre esta. La sensación del hoyo de Wayne cerrándose a su alrededor es lo que necesita para convencerse de tomarlo de nuevo.

El niño se relaja inmediatamente después de llegar a su liberación, permitiendo que el mayor lo lleve sin contenerse. Posa sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, golpeando con verdadera fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Robin. El mueble hace un sonido chirriante ante los duros azotes, empujándose hasta que choca con la mesa de la computadora. Damian lloriquea con su infantil voz ahogada. Dando cortos jadeos al son de las penetraciones de su hermano.

Entierra sus uñas en sus codos, levantando su rostro en busca de un beso. Dick se ciñe sobre el chico, besando su mandíbula, haciéndolo llorar con más fuerza. Su voz desesperada resuena en la silenciosa cueva haciendo eco. La tela está húmeda por su saliva, su trasero caliente palpita acostumbrándose al nuevo ritmo. Envuelto en su ensoñación orgásmica, lucha por librarse otra vez. Quiere tomar a Grayson por el cabello y gritarle que se siente increíble.

El mayor lo ignora, golpeado con estocadas persistentes a Robin. Su interior comienza a contraerse, su voz se oye más aguda. Damian es empujado de nuevo a la cima. Deja caer sus piernas en los hombros de Nightwing, cruzando sus tobillos detrás del cuello del vigilante. Intentando inútilmente empujarse hacia arriba. Dick se deshace del látex en su miembro, en anticipación a lo que sigue.

Richard nota el movimiento, sujetando la estrecha cintura en sus manos lo ayuda moverse. Rozando su piel contra la dura superficie de la silla, flagelando sus muslos entre las cuerdas que los sostiene. Perdió la sensibilidad en sus brazos y el sudor baja de su rostro empapando su ropa. Robin grita de nuevo, está vez mirando a su mentor a los ojos. Dick lo observa con la misma fascinación.

Su interior lo exprime por segunda vez y es incluso mejor que antes. Su agarre en el niño se cierra, dañándolo. Deteniéndose en lo profundo del menor, observa a Damian derramarse sobre su vientre mientras él lo sigue. Atrapado en su virginal agujero llenándolo de líquidos caliente. Atestando al adolescente con esperma. Robin solloza dejando las lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

Dick retrocede un poco sin abandonar las acogedoras entrañas del menor. Toma el borde de la mordaza liberando finalmente a Wayne, sujeta las mejillas de Robin en sus manos uniendo sus labios con la pasión acumulada de su encuentro previo. Damian responde con el mismo desespero, entusiasmado por el toque. Sus dientes chocan, frotando sus lenguas juntas.

Damian solloza buscando liberarse de nuevo, en esta ocasión Dick lo permite. Abriendo con una facilidad asombrosa el nudo en sus manos. Apenas las cuerdas caer Wayne lo sujeta por el cabello, tirando de las hebras obscuras prolongando el toque. Los músculos del menor duelen, sus articulaciones están sin fuerza y hace su mayor esfuerzo por controlar la intensidad del contacto.

Dick rompe el beso con un sonido húmedo, dejando que Robin recupere el aliento. El menor jadea con sus labios abiertos, con su diminuto cuerpo temblando. Sus hombros se sacuden, sus brazos tienen las marcas que hizo la cuerda. Posa su pequeña palma en el pecho de su hermano clavando las uñas en uno de los bíceps.

“Vas a ser mi amante o le diré a mi padre que me obligaste.” Si no podía tenerlo por las buenas, sería por las malas.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira <3


End file.
